


Your Life is a Joke to Begin With

by Cerulean_Gaze



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulean_Gaze/pseuds/Cerulean_Gaze
Summary: A lovely(not) story for the Yorozuya and Shinsengumi.





	1. Yorozuya's April Fools Day

**Author's Note:**

> ok let's get it started

wow, today is apirl the fisrt and it prpably means that its fool’s dhei and ghad, it es alredy mess at yoroyuza as the chinsee gril slamed rceam pie to her quack boSs and oh siht, wat joke the gil is even pullen wehn giNN slOrped ze crem with a truimp face n spEEEEt down liEK a btich he is but   
hOh shEt kaguya jEst wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezed and sed, “u imbecike, ik that wood happen so i, ze queen, put laxative on ze pei”  
eND oof gintuke goes weth his ass clappin en excruziaring pain whilst cursen adnn threatened teh gurl to be whOoped as soun as his ezzhole fished pUked out sugary reinbow as if he wsa given burth to a unicron insted of poopen shet liek an old mna he es buT  
iT was a jOke wen tissue ez ran out and was insted replazed with- HOH FuUUUuuckEn HeCkin suger, is taht kEtsuNo aNA picszx hOlden eh wet tissue, sure ginToik wul dcurse the worlddd foUR teh unfuneh jokE it wAs pullen aNd  
“fUckeng sHInpaCHImmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm bremg ze dem tissue!!!!?????????!!!!!!”  
but no, a screm answerd baCc that hOWLED wiht “oH jIn-sAN pey mE mih celery oR et ahprel puls 4 u”  
too bad, jinnoki jus eet ze cekery they hev as he cum to pAGINko YEEsTerdat sO he creid and regretfully used keTSYno ena picsx for his kitsuNE ane abd creid for hourz insed de btahroom, mournen uber the prezious oiczs wheil kaguya aNS sinpacheee laffed in hes misery

enf buTT


	2. Shinsengumi's April Fools Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im okay, dont worry. :))))))))))

shIT there goes a loud kabOOM as hiijketa opened his door ofc it wes the shithed soup thot holden his gadam bazzungka aimed to ihm, sayen “oof hit or miss” but ofc hijkats borked back with “u alweys miss, u twat”  
so thee goes flyen messile tat our belovednt fukchuop fablusly doged untel a cryen gorilla went bewteem dem whilst crying- and as a rsepctful police of sheneniigumi- hijinks didnt let any wild animals be hurt from de dnager fokita maed end tackled down ze gorilaz to doged the ghei messiles and  
“hoh u shitbrick, u domt hurt inozens wild” hijikata scramed leik a naggen moterh he is  
“but he thot like u” souichizoi gaspednt in sorpise  
“uho uho” the forila scromed and nomed at fifikate’s hand “me not gorilaz, u ungretful children”  
oh so it was actuly ze goril- koNDo dat wen to stop teh mess dey did, wich soufa didnst care and foshi hed conserncet weht the baer naked bodeh their cheif haf.  
“y u neked, condo-san”  
“uho, me recieved lobe leter from tea-chan!!!!!!!!!????????!!!!!!!” condominium-san grunted out wildly.  
“it no lobse leter, confo-san” hiJINKIES broek the bomn, hatem to see condom-asn hlalucinatings weth the unreceipted lovs  
“u kno it higeegee’s bday wicth is april fulls day” fuckita wHEEZed “u got yeet too bad, gundam-san”  
but ofc komdo is in denials in teh truth and swing awei wiht a bnanas pn his hand, screimign in denial wheli throwing peels at em. hijikats dna okist jus wtched in pein  
“who tf is gundam-san” hijinkata sked in concent  
“dony judt ignort oter’s sufferings jud bvos danna lobe ur ghei ass back lol”  
“hell no, it hes asSZ that I Lobe back, ediOT”  
“u still ghei, tho”  
“unlike a thokita u are, eww”  
and oof thei went to explose evryting with bazoonka ned mayoniase


	3. Bonus Chapter: HijiGin's April Fools Day

mmmmmmmmmmMM its that time of the day wehre ginoki was still sobbing form the inconvenience store his two children bestowed upon him and the disprespect is too unfbreable that jinkoti seeked for hes nicotine lover boii’s confort   
and by mean of comfort, he saw hijinks covered wiht mayonise as he went off to hes petrol weht soufarico-kun had his ass busted out weht bazoonka, oh jinkies the tawt saw him and  
“u smell shit, sauna” croakita spet at hem  
“wtf leave hes ass aloen” hijikats hissed and shioved mayo to the brat’s loud mouth, maken the betch choke  
sobbinf in digestuin, gintuke let hefself sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeck at that oh so hawt mayo-covered boii with a moa  
“oogusi-kun smelss moer shit” ginotki puked  
“at least it shit less than u, pubic hair”  
ouchm, fintoki groaned as hijinks pulled one of his pubi—haIR dat is not toally donw below coz teh unsounded narator succs written smut oh lawd help dem but gintoik went agesnt it and made horykata bust a mayOOOOOOOOOOOOOO fucken hell, he wiggoled his hawt eyes ans carried gitnoki leik his waifufu dat snells poopie   
“lemme smash”  
“not with yo disgesting mayo” ginoki whined  
“no, u sure lobe my mayo tho :////////////////////”  
“ofc it fresh af, k”  
“k”  
and there goes hijiakst asn gintuke into a lobe hotel and howled off the nieght wht their heated state lmfao im out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy april fools day. :))))))) pls spare my ass for this shit, tho. :////////////////

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what i am doing but
> 
> happy april fools day, i guess.


End file.
